The way it is
by GreedyGreedo
Summary: Ginny likes it when Hermione gets clever. Or Emotional. In fact Ginny likes most things about Hermione.


**Hi, this is me, the author. There are a few things to say: 1. I don't own the characters or the songs listed (obviously), 2. This is really just a short story that is unlikely to reflect anything else I will do, its just that the next thing I do will be in chapters, so I wanted to get something short published first, and 3. If you want to, listen to some of these songs (before or after), to make sense of some stuff: The way it is - Bruce Hornsby, Stan or Lose yourself - both Eminem, and maybe some Phil Collins or Bryan Adams.**

**OPTIONAL!**

**+ please R n' R, I will be changing some things in my other writing (probably) but it's nice to know what you think.**

Ginny tugged out her earphones and extracted her phone from her pocket, noticing it vibrating against her thigh.

Hermione: 'Hey Gin, I heard the most beautiful song today…'

Ginny: 'What's it called?'

Hermione: '"The way it is", Bryan Adams or Phil Collins I think, one of those 80's classic rock guitarists who can really bring out the passion in music. You know the kind'

Ginny hadn't answered yet, she didn't particularly want to tell Hermione - it would probably hurt her feelings - that she had no…

Hermione: 'Well actually, you don't really know the kind do you? You like that weird band, I can't remember the name'

Hermione: 'The Killers, right?'

Of course she was right. Ginny was surprised that Hermione had paid such close attention to her tastes, but then again …

Hermione: 'Music carrying such emotion, it makes me feel something … something _there_ y'know?'

Ginny: 'You mean _down there_ in your…' She smirked as she wrote this

Hermione: 'GOD NO GINNY, you're such a…'

That's odd thought Ginny – Hermione lost for words. Strangely she felt a twinge of regret at the thought of this.

Hermione: 'You creep'

Ginny sniggered, was this really her best shot?

Hermione: 'What I mean is, well it's hard to put my finger on it, the pit of my stomach, my chest, my throat – I get choked up when I hear such a beautiful song. If the music has a tune that reflects the musicians personality, and a message strong enough to stand out, but one which suits the piece; it really has an effect on me. Like Eminem – 'Stan' or 'Lose yourself'.

Hermione knew these songs were much more up Ginny's street. Ove time she had herself been influenced by the younger girl. She was enthralling, with her fiery individuality and often cutting humour, yet the slender elegance of some feline predator to make her less harsh, less brutal, more attractive. Hermione had noticed before how Ginny, when alone, would often find a seat to curl up in by the fire, like a pampered cat with a smooth glossy coat radiating and reflecting the light and the warmth. She would listen to music there, surrounding herself with the rhythm and languid tune, so as to become oblivious to the world. Music is powerful like that. You can learn so much about a person from their music tastes.

Ginny awoke Hermione from her reverie, almost sensing the thought processes going on in her friend's mind: 'I really like things that you can really see the musician in; the artist bringing (his or her) sound, a message and it's personal. That makes sense doesn't it? This song, what's it about?'

There had been a pause, not too long, just enough to collect her thoughts.

Hermione: 'I'm glad you're interested Gin. Nobody seems to talk about music anymore. My music that is. There used to be…' The pause could be sensed down the line. '…more time'

Hermione: 'Well in short, I suppose, it deals with the need to resist complacency and never resign yourself to racial injustice as the status quo. That line "That's just the way it is/ Some things will never change" was of course the accepted …'

Hermione continued to analyse the song. And Ginny enjoyed it. Something about Hermione, her words, soothed her. They were one kind of beauty sprung from another.

'… But it could be meaningless; the message that is. It's the whole song, the presentation, the ability of the artist to put himself out there to be judged and heard by the world. That just…'

Ginny knew already, didn't need her friend to finish. Hermione always made sense to her. And Hermione understood Ginny – of course she didn't have to finish.

Hermione: 'I get goosebumps from really, really good songs. All over my body I shiver with some sort of pent up energy. I need the power of something that moves me to be able to do that.' Hermione trailed off. It wasn't always music that made it happen, it was anything that excited her, knowledge, people, friends –some more often than others.

And something clicked in the two of them, though far apart they felt close, close enough to reach out and touch the other's life. Everything made sense now.

Ginny had to think. Music always helped her to think. For exams she used to go around gathering up all the classical music she could find, and play it continuously to help her concentrate. She looked down at her phone, it had been playing music during the entire conversation, unaware that the earphones had been hanging nonchalantly by Ginnny's side for the duration. Now was not the time for classical music she thought. She needed something a little more absorbing.

So she listened to what was playing at the time. "The way it is" – Bruce Hornsby.

Oh well, I suppose Hermione isn't right about everything then.

**Well that's a rap. Listen to some of the songs if you are lost, and please review.**


End file.
